


Facing the Sun

by ilovetosleeplate_14



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Mark, One-Sided Crush, Taeyong is a mom, Temporarily Unrequited Love, and taeil and yuta love donghyuck a lot, but he'll have a happy ending too, but markhyuck is the real deal here, i'm sorry lucas, jaehyun a big brother, or that's what donghyuck thinks, youtube made me ship hyuckhei a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetosleeplate_14/pseuds/ilovetosleeplate_14
Summary: Donghyuck has always something witty and savage to say. It's entertaining and quite charming in his opinion. No one is safe and the members know it, no one is untouchable for his sharp tongue. No one except for Mark. He's learned that even the most mild-tempered guy can loose his shit thanks to Lee Donghyuck.Or the story of how Donghyuck made Mark so angry they fought in the middle of promotions and that triggered a series of realizations and feelings no one was surprised about.





	Facing the Sun

Donghyuck had discovered much more about himself in the past few months than he had in his previous 17 years of age. For one now he knew that sometimes he lacked the ability to know when his teasing went too far. Everybody knew that teasing was his second name and that there was not a single opportunity he wouldn’t take to irritate in good faith his members, sometimes even to the point of driving them crazy. Which he had done to almost every single one of them except one: Mark Lee. 

Mark was probably the most laid back and patient guy Donghyuck had ever met. Maybe only rivaled by Johnny, but even then, Mark was definitely more mild-tempered than the American guy. He had to be if he was going to be Donghyuck’s best friend. Unfortunately, even a serene creature like Mark had his limit and Donghyuck was the first person ever to find out, which bring us back to his sometimes inability to know when to stop. The last summer was proof that if there was one person who knew how to push all of Mark’s buttons, it was Lee Donghyuck.  
That glitch in judgment cost him a few months of the easy and comforting companionship and friendship that he and Mark have always shared. It was never intentional, or at least it wasn’t intentional to take it too far and anger Mark to the point where he screamed in frustration to him and stormed out of the practice room. He regretted making Mark reach that point immediately but in all honesty it was never his intention to be mean. Not to Mark and not to any of his members or the staff, but what else can he do? He was known as the prankster, the “evil” maknae, and he had to live up to the title if he wanted to be remembered among NCT. 

He loved all and every single one of his members, the hyungs and the younger ones. He would never want to have debuted in a different group, but being a part of a team with 18 members and counting came with a burden. The hyungs were all brimming with talent and experience even before debut he didn’t have. Taeil had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and could sing literally anything; Johnny was such a big personality that he filled every room he was in and demanded all the attention on him; Yuta was so charismatic and smart and danced with so much passion he was in awe every time he watched him practice their new songs; Taeyong was everything he aspired to be one day and knew that only hard work would make him achieve that. 

The younger ones, his Dream members, were such bright kids with an amazing future ahead of them. Jisung was really the dancing machine everybody said he was and he was only sixteen; Chenle was the cutest boy in Seoul in his opinion and had a powerful voice that deserved to be heard by millions; Renjun was so steady and grounded and he was always working to get better and be better; and Mark was truly the most capable of them all. His only limit was the sky and even then, Donghyuck was sure he could overcome that. So yeah, he knew since the beginning that he needed to find a way to shine for himself. After all, he knew he wasn’t a bad dancer but he wasn’t the best either, he didn’t rap or wrote lyrics and no everybody liked his voice. It was too unique for the general taste of Korean pop, or that’s what he heard some staff and trainees say a few years back. That’s why he had to stop showing too much of Donghyuck and become a little bit more Haechan.

Unfortunately, sometimes he had trouble stopping himself from blurting things out and realize that he was being a little too savage. He had always been an honest person, not rude but straight forward. It was just an unlucky day when he fought with his best friend. That fight and the silent treatment Mark gave him for those few weeks made him learned about the second key and very important piece of information about himself he didn’t entirely realized before: Mark was not only his best and closest friend, he also had feelings for him. A revelation that didn’t exactly surprised him if he was being honest. He just never thought too much or too deeply about the attachment he felt towards the Canadian boy until he was no longer by his side. It might have been gradual or slow until one day friendship became something more; it could’ve been a sudden event from one day to another; it could’ve been when they both cried out of joy in the dorm’s floor because they were finally debuting; it could’ve been a dozen different moments that passed between them all these years. Donghyuck doesn’t know, he’s not sure _when_ but he is sure of the _how_. He knows that if there was ever a remotely possibility of him liking boys, he was bound to fall for Mark. How could he not when the person always sitting by his side is everything he doesn’t realize. He’s nice and caring, goofy and so damn weird but he’s good. He’s kind. So he’s not really surprised that his heart has always been so eager to give itself over to him. 

And it’s that goodness in Mark’s heart that allowed them to come back to the friendship they both know will keep them afloat in this crazy journey. Donghyuck apologized first as he should and Mark only shook his head and smiled at him. It was that easy, even after almost two months of not talking more than necessary, because both missed that missing piece in the puzzle. So they went back to normal, just where they left off. Things were the same again. Except for the fact that now Danghyuck knew what to call that feeling in his tummy every time Mark was near, or why he always felt the need to touch him somehow, or why having his attention seemed so vital that he was the most annoying human he could be just to get it. Things were back to normal for Mark, yes, but not for him. 

“Are you ready, Hyuck?” Donghyuck looked up and saw Doyoung’s face in the mirror. The stylist had finished doing his makeup ten minutes ago and he was just waiting for their cue to enter the set and begin filming. 

“Yeah,” he smiled to his older member and stand up from the chair. Everybody was ready so they entered the small room covered in all black with a center table and monitors that was the MNet Commentary set. He was looking for his place and, as his luck would have it, his seat partner was no other than Mark. 

They all took a seat and listened to the last directions so they could start. He was told as per usual to be his cute and bright self, but today didn’t feel so bright for him. No even having Mark by his side could change that. It was, in fact, what got him more a little less cheerful than his usual because, if he was being honest, having a stupid big fat crush on someone so close yet so far was starting to wore him down. He had tried not to let any of his stupid feelings show and change things between them after they talked and fixed things, but he was now realizing that all those sad songs Adele wrote about unrequited love were definitely onto something here. His heart was starting feel heavy and dejected every time he wanted to reach out and hold his hand but knew he couldn’t and he had no idea how to stop that from happening. So after months of this oppressive sensation inside of him, he didn’t know how to handle it anymore and his façade was starting to crack. 

The cameras started to roll and Doyoung started to conduct the show. Everybody was being gracious and reacting accordingly to what he was saying. Donghyuck arranged himself in the chair and caught Mark’s eyes for a brief second. Mark sent him a small casual smile before redirecting his gaze at Doyoung, while Donghyuck thought of how unfair it was that the person who could make your heart soar with a single gesture was completely unaware of the wound he inadvertently was causing. So he took a single breath, fixed his posture and looked and Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this work is only fictional and by no means I'm trying to be disrespectful or weird. I only do it for fun and entertainment purposes and because I enjoy to write. It is my first time writing a fan fic with real people and not fictional characters, so forgive me if there are things they do or say that seem too OOC. Also, these people are actually kids (at least in my eyes) so while I have nothing against smut and things of the sort, this fic will not contain anything graphic of that nature. 
> 
> Having said that, thank you so much for taking your time to read this fic. I hope you enjoy and have a good time. The idea of this fic was born from that rumor about Mark and Donghyuck having what I'm sure was a silly fight between two teenagers during We Young promotions. I thought that it might be true given the distance they seemed to take from each other in contrast to how they had always been attached to the hip since the rookies era. All the Markhyuck feels have hit me really hard this promotional cycle because they seem really close again and it might be my imagination but Donghyuck surely is maturing emotionally a lot this year without stopping being his bratty adorable self and he seems less inclined to tease Mark too much. This is me totally reaching but I think their dynamic has changed a little and Mark is very touchy this year. ;) Hence I wanted to write a fic where both realize they might have different feelings than friendship after that "big" fight and were kind of figuring out if the other feels the same. Oh, and Hyuckhei was a last minute addition to this because I spent too much time on YouTube last night watching their non-existent interations  
> (lol) and thought it was cute to think that Lucas could have a crush on Hyuck and how his usual extra and loud self get's shy around him. No hearts broken in this fic, though. I love all my children too much to make them suffer (too much).
> 
> Anyway, I plan on updating every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday, so be around for that. To finish up, I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors or typos. I try my best but English is not my native language, so.  
> Thank you and happy reading!


End file.
